A Dear Sweet Man
by Jinzle
Summary: Saying good-bye to a Hero is never easy.


**A Dear Sweet Man**

_I own nothing but the story and the OC. All established characters belong to Bing Crosby, much to my chagrin. _

She waited for him to open the car door for her. She had dreaded this day and now that it was upon her she felt lost and utterly alone. Her son opened the door and helped her ancient arthritic body from the car. As he shut the car door, she looked around. Her family had gathered together in the mistaken idea they could give her comfort and emotional support. Her son Will, put his arm around her to help steady her. It had been a long time since she had able to walk unassisted. Nikki, her daughter, came and kissed her cheek. Nikki murmured words of comfort to her mother. She tried to smile for her daughter's sake but it was weak and no one was fooled. As the grandchildren and great grandchildren gathered around her, she leaned on Will. Her grief robbed had her of her speech.

They turned and began the trek up the hill. The summit overlooked the town of Heidelberg, a town she had fallen in love with when she came here so many years ago. It was a place where they made a life together and raised their children. When they had picked this spot, they had been so much younger. They easily walked hand in hand to the chosen place, never really believing they would actually have to use it. Now, though she was surrounded by her loved ones, she walked along the cobbled path alone.

He had been the love of her life. She had given up everything to be with him and had never regretted the decision. When people had asked her to describe him she would say he was a dear, sweet man. So simple an epithet but none were ever any more accurate. He was a man slow to anger and quick to forgive. It seemed he smiled all the time. It used to irritate her the few times they ever disagreed. She had a quick temper and instead of fighting back, he would smile and she found she could not stay angry with him. That smile had won him more than his fair share of arguments.

They both knew this day was coming. His health had been failing for over a year. The doctors had been honest about his condition. Each day she would pray for one just more day with him. Even when his breathing was painful and difficult and he was left gasping for each breath, she could not let him go. She clung to his hand and prayed with all her might until the day he let go of her hand and his pain ended. The silence was the most horrible thing she had ever heard.

She looked ahead and saw the minister, friends and colleagues of her husband. Her feet felt like lead and she looked at the gaping hole in the earth. A hole that was about to take everything wonderful and good in her life. She began to cry. Her son patted her arm and tried to comfort her. She looked up at the bright cloudless sky and listened to the birds singing. It was too much. She buried her face in Will's chest. The day had no right to be so perfect. It should be a dark dreary rainy day. Did the world not know one of its brightest and most beautiful lights had been forever extinguished?

The minister said words of hope, of meeting again in the next life. She did not hear them, her eyes and thoughts fixed on the box that held everything so dear to her. As they lowered the coffin, she had the longing urge to follow him into that dark ground. It seemed as if Will sensed the depth of his mother's despair and held her closer to him.

One by one, everyone left until it was just her and Will. Walking over she touched his tombstone. She caressed the engraving of his name. She promised him she would be back. He would not be forgotten and when it was time, she would come and be with him for eternity. Asking him to wait for her, she kissed the stone and slowly, with Will's help, made her way back to the car. As he opened the door for her she turned and looked at the grave once more.

"Do you think it is a nice headstone? Maybe it should have been bigger. It seems so small, like he was a small man," she fretted.

"No Mama, it is fine. Papa liked simple things. He would be pleased with it."

"You think so?"

"Yes Mama," Will said as he kissed her temple. "Come, people will be waiting at the house."

Taking a last look, she got into the car. As Will walked around the car the sun glistened off the tombstone and she could clearly see the engraving:

Karl Anton Langenscheidt

Beloved Husband, Father, Friend

January 22, 1917 – April 14, 1997


End file.
